The Past, The Present, Our Mistakes
by Happy Beauty Yoshimi
Summary: It's the groups 5th year, when a new grl joins them. Arabella begins to et visions about Peter being the cause of Lily and James' death. The new girl begins to believe Bella, when Arabella tells her abou her past. And dn't forget there's love in the air!!


Evil Authoress: Hello people. This is DaRkShAdOws, if you want to know. I am writing this story for my friends. So all you Marauders fans, this is a must read story.  
  
Harry: So you mean that you're going to tell about my dad and his friends.  
  
Evil Authoress: Basically, yeah.  
  
Ron: This will be interesting.  
  
Hermione: It better be.  
  
James: Are you saying my life is uninteresting?  
  
Sirius: You would be surprise.  
  
Harry: Bad mental images.  
  
Evil Authoress: Okay.... That was unnecessary.  
  
Harry: Big word.  
  
James: Harry, don't insult the authoress, again.  
  
Harry: Yes mother. I mean father!  
  
Lily waited patiently for Bella (A/N: Bella a.k.a. Arabella Figg) to stop tripping over people and come to the spot where they promised to meet the Marauders. (A/N: I hope I spelled that right. If not someone please tell me) Finally, Bella stepped out of the crowd with a huge rip on her skirt.  
  
Lily found out that watching Bella wasn't the best entertainment and adverted her eyes to watching the crowd. She saw many familiar faces, which smiled, winked, or glared at her.  
  
Behind her she heard a loud crashing noise, and the tumbling of many bags. Bella's loud apologies began to come out. "I am so sorry. Really, I am. Please don't be hurt. No I killed someone!"  
  
"Be quiet already. I am not hurt," a new voice said, as she tried to calm down the klutz. Lily turned around and looked at the new girl. She had red-brown hair, and brown eyes, and at the moment was removing the heavy bags, that were piled on top of her feet.  
  
Lily came up to her and was about to speak, when the annoying voice of Severus Snape interrupted her, "Oh look! Lily Potter is going to talk to the sweet new kid. Have fun!"  
  
The new girl raised an eyebrow and said, "Sweet  
  
? Yeah, sure. As sweet as your face." Many people walking by snickered at the comment, while Snape huffed and turned the other direction, to walk way.  
  
Lily felt a large amount of weight on her shoulder as the fake seductive voice of Sirius rang in her ear, "Hey Lils. How's life, my sweet pumpkin."  
  
Lily and Sirius burst out laughing, from the look on James Potter's face. The Seeker was red and seemed to want to explode.  
  
"Sirius Black! You! Oh." James said in horror. Bella laughed as she tripped on her own feet and landed on the floor. She continued to giggle.  
  
"Nice show," the voice of the new girl said, "but the seductive voice was obviously fake." She pointed this out as she tried to suppress a giggle about escape.  
  
Sirius noticed the new girl and pushed Lily aside, "Hello, I haven't seen you around before."  
  
The girl ignored the last comment, "Hello, to you, too. Nice pick-up line. The name's Ariana if you want to know."  
  
Remus Lupin, who had just appeared, sniggered and said, "Yeah. Sirius. The girls just love it."  
  
Bella blushed as she noticed Remus. James was about to tease her for it, when Ariana came to the rescue and said, "Um.the train is about to leave. Lets go already."  
  
The Marauders and girls walked into the train, trying to find a cart. Lily and Bella tried to talk Ariana, but failed because Sirius found it fun to flirt with people. Ariana got very angry and decided to yell out in anger, "Sirius dates Snape!"  
  
Sirius stared at the girl in horror and backed away into Peter. James couldn't help but say, "He's two-timing Snape with Peter." The entire cart burst out into laughter, as the bond between the group of people grew.  
  
"So what house do you think you're going to be in?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not really sure what house I'm going to be in. what houses are there?" Ariana replied truthfully.  
  
"Well there's Ravenclaw, which are the smart and beautiful ones," Lily explained.  
  
"There are the Hufflepuffs, which are loyal," Peter explained.  
  
"Then there are the dirty and ugly Slytherins. You don't want to be them," Sirius said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"And finally there's Gryffindor. That's the house we're all in. we're the brave ones," James said proudly.  
  
"I guess that I'll probably be in Gryffindor. I hope," Ariana said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, babe. So you can spend more time with me," Sirius smirked.  
  
"Keep thinking that," Ariana said as she pecked Sirius on the cheek. "Didn't expect that did you?"  
  
The whistle of the train blew out as the Hogwarts Express came to a slow stop. The group jumped out of the train, and watched Hagrid collect the 1st years. Everyone seemed so nervous, as they looked up at the huge castle known as Hogwarts.  
  
When they entered the castle Professor McGonagall beckoned for Ariana to follow the 1st years into the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
Ariana heard a murmur of "good luck" as she waited to be called.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as the Great Hall quieted down and said, "Besides the first years joining us, we have an exchange student from Australia. Ms. Ketermoon, please come here so that we can sort you."  
  
Ariana looked up nervously at the old tattered hat. She placed it on her head and awaited her fait.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled as soon as she placed it on her head. Ariana smiled brightly as she went to join her friends.  
  
Evil Authoress: Well that's all for this chapter.  
  
Sirius: Stay tuned.  
  
Harry: I feel like I'm watching TV.  
  
Ron: What's TV?  
  
Evil Authoress: You wouldn't understand.  
  
Hermione: You're too thickheaded.  
  
James: This is great and all but I have one question? How the hell am I alive?  
  
Evil Authoress: I have really cool authoress power, right guys.  
  
Everyone: *remembers* Yup. Unfortunately.  
  
Evil Authoress: *barks* WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?  
  
James: Nothing, at all.  
  
Evil Authoress: *drags a dead corpse in* This is Voldemort. And anyone who insults me is next. Oh and by the way READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James: Flames will be used to burn who ever you or the authoress pleases. 


End file.
